Silver Winter 2
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: This is a sequel to my Silver Winter. You might as well read it if you want... Neji and Tenten in this story had a problem between each other... COMPLETE! This fic is NejiTen with a hint of SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's POV 

It's been almost two months since Neji and I broke up. It was our little secret. We had a relationship since that winter he kissed me. He was my boyfriend, okay, so ex-boyfriend, and I was his ex-girlfriend. We've been together since a year or so. I only heard him say 'I love you' for maybe about four times. They say it's really hard for men like him to say such, because if they really love you, and they would like to say it, there is the hesitation... The fear of the rejection for his love towards the woman. But Neji, why did your coldness come back? Why? What's the reason?

(Third Person/Narrator's POV)

Tears started to flow freely on Tenten's face. She was crying by the side of the man she loved so well – Hyuga Neji. He was in a hospital, in the ICU. He had many machines attached on him - he was in comatose. He has not yet wake up since the day he was delivered to the hospital. Tenten's already broken heart was being pulverized into mere dust as she looks at Neji. He looked so pitiful, eyes shut so tight, bandages almost all over his body and... in the silenced room, aside from the beeping of the machines, and she can hear his breaths. He was breathing heavily. Tenten could not take it, how her own weakness would bring him into this scary place.

Flashback

"Neji! Neji! Hey Neji, wait up!" Tenten shouted as her boyfriend stopped on his way. He was smiling at her, he always did. She never cried for so long, because it would make him worry for her and she didn't like that.

Tenten stopped in front of Neji and began to pant slightly and looked at him. She stood straight and giggled. Neji asked, "What's so funny?"

"You look so at peace! Especially when there's a butterfly sitting on your head." She replied.

Neji raised his hands gently on his head and took the butterfly. It was a monarch butterfly, beautifully sitting now on Neji's palm.

"Well, everyone's at peace whenever they see a butterfly." He told his girlfriend.

"Wow! It looks so pretty!" she said as she leaned over to see the creature better. Then, it flew and sat on her nose.

Neji chuckled at the sight. Tenten looked at the butterfly, which was sitting on top of her nose. She giggled lightly and it flew away. Neji was smiling and drew her close to his body with his right arm on her waist.

"But you are much more beautiful than a butterfly. You are perfect to me. I know we humans are not made to be perfect. But you are made perfect; perfect for my heart."

Neji slid his left hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Tenten wrapped her arms over his shoulders as he kisses her; both of their eyes are closed. They truly loved each other.

Neji broke the kiss and they opened their eyes at the same time, but they did not move from their stances. Neji blushed and Tenten smiled at him, "Why are you... blushing?"

"Because... I wanted to say... That... Tenten..." Neji stammered as he had contact with her brown eyes, "I love you."

She blushed, too and her smile widened as the two of them hugged each other, "Aww... That's so sweet of you, Neji-kun. I love you, too. You know I always do, and I always will. Thank you for being a part of my life."

End of Flashback

It was such a sweet moment indeed. But now, this terrifying moment, well, at least for Tenten, is now heart-pounding. Her inner-self shouting, "NEJI!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"If only you never thought of yourself... If only I wasn't there... If only... If only... we didn't know each other... You wouldn't be in such a horrible place, Neji-kun, you wouldn't be... You mustn't be... Oh please, Neji! Don't leave me yet! I'm still going to wait for you... I promise you that. I'll be by your side, always!" Tenten whispered.

Flashback

"Why?! Since when have you been like this?!" Tenten asked Neji who was busy practicing, "Since Sasuke almost defeated me, he pissed me off and when he even dared to insult me."

"Neji-kun! Can't you think about others?! Why can't you accept defeat?! Maybe because people say that you're suitable as a Hokage or so? Or is it because someday, you'll surpass the abilities of all the jounins here in Konoha?" Tenten asked who was in the verge of tears, "If you can't accept your own failures, then why not at least have some time to think about it? I mean, it's not that bad, is it?"

"Okay woman, I just heard enough." Neji snapped as he stopped punching a tree and pointed his index finger at her.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked with frustration and disgust.

"You heard me," Neji coldly stated, "I said, 'I've heard enough.' I'm trying to train here, if you mind. Please, leave because I can't concentrate on what I'm doing. And one more thing, I don't like being defeated because I don't deserve to be a loser, got it?!"

Tenten bit her lips and stepped backwards, as she eyed the ground. Neji continued practicing and added, "That's it. We're through. We're history. Let's call it a break. Yeah, I'm breaking up with you, so I have no more interference. Now, leave."

She stopped her tears from flowing and silently left but mumbled in the wind, "But I still love you..."

End of Flashback

The next day, Tenten was still there, she was still waiting for something to happen. She was waiting for Neji's awakening. It was daybreak, but she didn't mind. She'll do anything just for Neji.

Then, she jerked her head at his face when she noticed his fingers move. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

She stood up from her chair and with tears of joy, she shouted, "Neji, finally, you woke up!!!"

She bent down to hug him. And when she went back to her seat and he sat up, he placed his hand on his head and asked, "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What's my name?"

Tenten's jaw dropped. Neji has amnesia. She can't believe it. She replied, "You are Hyuga Neji. You are in a hospital, you were brought here by an ambulance because you were badly beaten and..." she paused.

'If I don't tell him my name or my former relationship to him, he would understand. I don't want to torment him any longer...'

"Hey there, I am Tenten! I'm your... teammate! Yeah, I'm your teammate! And uhm, I'm going to leave you now for some peace and quiet of your own, okay? Okay, bye! Take care!"

He waved goodbye at her with a smile, "Goodbye Miss Tenten!"

'What the?! Miss?! Okay, so he DID have a very long coma. But it makes me puke hearing him being polite.'

"Bye!" she replied instantly and left the room.

'She didn't know I was faking it.' Neji mumbled to himself with a smirk plastered on his lips, 'I am not that weak to have an amnesia.'

It was raining pretty hard outside. 'Darn, how could I forget my umbrella back at home?!' Tenten's inner self spoke. She was soaking wet as she walked the silvery pavements of the streets. It seems like she's alone in the street. Not many people passed there, because it was raining.

"Neji-kun, please don't forget me... Remember the times we used to share... I would rather die than you forgetting about our love." Tenten whispered to the rain.

She looked up to the dark sky and closed her eyes, "One thing I ask of you Lord, don't abandon him."

Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, unnoticeable because of the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day... 

Tenten went to the hospital to visit Neji again. When she entered the room, she was greeted, "Ohayou gozaimas, Tenten-san!" Neji greeted.

Deep inside Tenten, she didn't really want to be greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimas, Neji-kun." She replied with a smile as she sat.

"The doctors told me a lot of stuff! Now I know everything about me."

"Really? I'm so happy for you." She replied. 'But I bet they did not tell you about... Our relationship.' She thought.

Tenten's smile faded and looked at his window. Neji looked at her and asked, "Hey Tenten-san, are you all right? Is there a problem."

She instantly snapped out of it and smiled, "Ah, gomenasai Neji-kun. It's just that... I... was thinking of... something."

"Something?"

"You don't have to worry, I'm always like this. Okay, sometimes I know that I'm already being a little sarcastic, but hey!"

"Ah... Sou deska? Anyway, doctors say I'm leaving tomorrow. Would you pick me up and drop me to my house? Because I don't have any idea where would that be."

"No problem," she replied with a smile, "it wouldn't be any trouble at all!"

'Augh! I hate being polite! How I wish this can stop at an instant!' Neji thought.

Tenten couldn't stop her tears any more and she just let it go. Neji asked, "Why are you crying, Tenten-san?"

"Oh nothing." She answered with a smile, "it's just tears of joy. You're my teammate you see, so I'm happy for you. You don't know how troubled I was to hear that you were in comatose."

She stood up and hugged him saying, "Welcome back, Neji-kun."

He hugged her back, "Tenten-san, arigato for your efforts of staying by my side. For being patient and of course, for simply being a good teammate."

'It's better for us to stay like this Neji-kun... If there was a person who can break my heart, I wouldn't let you be that person... I'll break my own heart.'

The next day...

(Neji's POV)

There I was, standing in my hospital room, waiting for Tenten. I can't believe myself for faking I don't even know my own home.

I could tell, with my Byakugan... She didn't notice me use it while she was hugging me; those weren't tears of joy. She's faking it to me.

She's telling me lies so she thinks that she cannot hurt me.

The door opened, it was her. Shit, I have to act polite again.

So I smiled at her and waved, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smile.

I walked and stood by her side as we began to walk. An hour later, we were in a small forest. Yeah, you have to pass this forest before you could reach my house.

Someone blocked our way. I don't know who he is but he sure pretty looked like he was looking for a fight.

"I'm looking for Hyuga Neji. That's you, right? Little boy?" the man boasted.

"So what if he is?!" Tenten backed me up as she flashed her kunai.

"Back off, little girl. You're too pretty to fight; I might hurt you. What I need is that boy, not you, fool!"

What?! What did he say to my Tenten? A fool?! He'll get more than what he bargained for from me!


	4. Chapter 4

From the last chapter... 

What?! What did he say to my Tenten? A fool?! He'll get more than what he bargained for from me!

I was about to say something when Tenten suddenly spoke up, "Why are you here? What's your name? What do you want?"

"Whoa there, young lady." The disgusting man said, "Slow down! First of all, I am here to finish one of the upcoming fine ninjas, Hyuga Neji. I am Hanagura and as I said, I want to finish off that kid behind you!"

"He's not in the right condition to fight." Tenten defended, now having one kunai at each hand, "I will be your opponent in place of Neji."

What? Tenten? But she isn't good enough! Not good enough to beat the shit out of that guy.

Wait a minute. Isn't this guy the one that Uchiha and I fought the last time? He was also the one who sent my crap to the hospital.

"Miss Tenten," I told my ex-girlfriend who was now ready to attack anytime, "I am fine. I can fight him."

"Just help me." She replied, "To be honest with you, before you lost your memory, you do know I'm chicken shit when I sense strong chakras. You're always there for me. But I'm only used as a backup, just in case. But since you need to recover still, I'll be in the frontline now, you're gonna back me up, okay? Is that all right with you, Neji-kun?"

She's too considerate. Is she pretending to be nice to me because I'm pretending to be nice to her, which she doesn't know or is this the real her? I mean, when I was with her, she confessed to me that she didn't want to be treated too politely, she just wants respect from another person because she was from a family which was known to be the most respected and respectful ones.

It's true though, I only use her as a backup in my fights. She's losing her confidence to beat the crap out of a guy when she senses his or her chakra that is way too strong for her.

"Okay Miss Tenten," I replied as I grabbed a kunai, "I'll back you up. But please be careful. It might be your turn to stay in the hospital after me."

"Heh, you've got to be kidding me." She replied with a small chuckle.

This is not the time for laughing, Tenten. I'm damn serious.

Hanagura suddenly threw a shuriken towards her and she, in turn, crossed her kunais infront of her face to prevent it from hitting her. Believe it or not, she was able to block it off.

"Okay," she gasped, "so maybe you ARE right. I might be lying in the hospital after this. BUT BEFORE THAT, I'LL SEND HIM TO THE PRISON CLINIC FIRST!"

She ran with powerful, amazing speed but with grace.

"Byakugan." I silently chanted as my veins popped out near my eyes. I can read what's on her mind. "I hope Neji-kun won't remember me for all of his life. It's better for us that way, never having the slightest idea that we fell in love with each other... He can love another woman, I'm sure they're just around the corner." I heard from her mind.

I can hear kunais meeting each other, banging and scratching of black metals.

"This fight is for you, Neji-kun... To make you believe... That I, Tenten, am not your ex-girlfriend... I'm nothing more than a mere teammate. But my love is still strong, I'll never forget about us, Neji. Never..." I continued to hear from her mind.

Hanagura was able to make a cut on her left shoulder.

"Hmph. Is that only what you can do? A small scratch? Even an ant could do better than that!" she bragged.

Hey, this is something I rarely see - a boastful Tenten.

"Darn, this hurts." Her inner voice said.

Hanagura disappeared from her sight.

"Hey! Coward! Come back here!!! ARGH!!! Now where did he go?!!!" Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"I guess I better vanish in mid-air, too. Neji-kun, please wait patiently here, okay?" she continued as she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know where did she go, since I deactivated my Byakugan, that is.

I withdrew my shuriken and grabbed a kunai instead. My eyes scanned for the area. I finally found Tenten, she was sitting on a branch of a tree, setting her weapons stringed by some thread.

(Third Person's/Narrator's POV)

"What a foolish girl, indeed!" Hanagura whispered to the wind, "Leaving the boy behind!"

Hanagura disappeared in his hiding place, the bushes. He stealthily crept behind Neji.

'Is this the boy so-called strongest? He doesn't even have the slightest idea that I'm behind him!' His inner self pointed out.

Hanagura raised his kunai. Neji saw the shadow and quickly turned to his back.

"DIE, HYUGA NEJI, DIE!!!" Hanagura spoke.

Neji's eyes widened and they closed when Hanagura motioned his arms downward.

But he didn't feel any harm... He opened his eyes only to see Tenten was stabbed. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, bastard..." she muttered, "I'd have to die first before he does... Get those screwed in your head..."

"I'd love to see a woman die!!!" Hanagura yelled.

Hanagura kept the kunai near to her collarbone and released the grip. Tenten fell backwards but Neji was able to catch her fall. He gritted his teeth and sat down to lay her body on the grass. Tenten's eyes were shut. Neji was on the verge of tears as he clenched his fists and he was trembling in guilt.

'Tenten, rest assured. I'll get him for that! I'll make him pay!' Neji thought.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouted as his veins popped out near his eyes.

"It feels good to kill a woman!" Hanagura disgustingly said.

"YOU!!!" Neji spoke, "I'LL GET YOU FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE!"

"Bring it on, kid." Hanagura said.

When Tenten opened her eyes, she can only hear kunais banging and throwing anger on someone. She closed her eyes again...

She opened her eyes only to find out that she was in a hospital room. Outside the hospital room...

"She's going to be fine." Sakura comforted the Hyuga boy who was walking around in circles for the whole time.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun, I have to go. Okasan's waiting for me at home. Bye!" Sakura bid as she left the two rivals alone.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't weak." Sasuke spoke. Neji stopped walking and faced Sasuke, "What did YOU just say?"

"You heard me. I said 'this wouldn't have happened if you weren't weak!' Are you getting deaf, Hyuga?" Sasuke told Neji.

"How am I weak? I'm a Hyuga. I'm never weak." He replied, giving Sasuke a death glare.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms on his chest, leaned on his chair and placed his leg over the left and replied,

"You don't know what keeps me stronger. After training, I don't always get the strength that I need to move on, the strength I need to believe. Do you want to know what keeps me strong, huh, Neji?"


	6. Chapter 6

From the last chapter...

"How am I weak? I'm a Hyuga. I'm never weak." He replied, giving Sasuke a death glare.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms on his chest, leaned on his chair and placed his leg over the left and replied,

"You don't know what keeps me stronger. After training, I don't always get the strength that I need to move on, the strength I need to believe. Do you want to know what keeps me strong, huh, Neji?"

Sasuke captured Neji's attention this time for sure.

"Then what?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smirked and replied, "You always think highly of yourself. You always think that you're the strongest there is. You even gave up your love for Tenten just to be stronger. The strength that keeps me going is Sakura. Our relationship is strong, we love each other more than ourselves and we forget about other things just to love each other. Silly as you may think, love keeps me going on."

"How could you say... that... I never gave importance to Tenten?" Neji mumbled, like a child who did something very peculiar.

Sasuke chuckled at the question, "What? You still don't understand your own lover? Look, Neji, if you love Tenten and you want to prove it to her, then show her. All you cared about is your own strength; you always have second thoughts for your heart. What about Tenten? She is willing to give anything, just for you. If you want proof, then why is she in that hospital bed right now? As you can see, she is even willing to die for you, because she loves you."

"Do you have any experience at this? You may just be running your mouth and still, you don't know what you're saying, Uchiha." Neji said, giving him another death glare.

Sasuke smiled and answered, "Of course I was able to do that. I was just like you, well, except that Sakura's following me wherever I go but unlike Tenten, she's already sure you're fine. You see here's how it started. Sakura's getting on my nerves and I told her. I didn't notice that Sakura was on the verge of tears and left me. And for one week, she didn't talk to me, ignored me and disregarded me; she usually gives me her death glares. And on one night, I soon realized that if I didn't have her, I'd be alone all my life. So, I told her if she would forgive me, so she did and that's where our love blossomed. Now Neji, I think you already had serendipity and just shook it off. If you still have shame on yourself, then go apologize to Tenten. She'll be happy if you did that. Oh and by the way, nice acting with the oh-I-have-amnesia. Oh bliss, didn't I feel awkward, too. Here's Hyuga Neji, all polite and so-so, blah-blahs, then sooner will you know that he's just pretending."

Sasuke stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, "Okay Hyuga, I'm leaving. Sakura's waiting for me at my house; we have a date tonight. Good luck with Tenten.

Sasuke left the clear-eyed boy alone in the hallway. Neji was standing infront of the room where Tenten was confined. He sighed and entered her room. He found a chair beside her and sat down.

Tenten had so many machines attached on her, bandaged from neck to shoulders and chest to mid-section, Neji felt so much sadness in his heart – he felt like he was going to go first than her as he hovered his eyes on her sleeping face.

Neji took Tenten's left hand and kissed it then held it near his face as he looked at her.

"Tenten, I'm sorry if I never loved you whole-heartedly at first... I am selfish and I just realized that... That... You're the most important person in my life. I wish you could hear me, Tenten... I... love you... Please don't leave me alone; don't die just yet. We're still young; we don't need to die, no, not now... Not now... Not me... Not you..."

A tear fell on Tenten's fingers – believe it or not, Hyuga Neji was now crying.


	7. Chapter 7

From the last chapter... 

A tear fell on Tenten's fingers – believe it or not, Hyuga Neji was now crying.

Without Neji knowing about it, Tenten slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Neji crying, holding her hand. But really, she heard all of Neji's words. So silently, she wiggled her fingers near his face.

He looked at her and she smiled, "Neji, this is absurd! Why are you crying?!"

Neji's eyes widened and he smiled then hugged her.

"Tenten, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I pretended that I had amnesia on you. I'm sorry that I never loved you whole-heartedly. I'm sorry that I thought of myself more. I'm sorry I never protected you from the one who did this to you. I'm sorry that I broke up with you. I'm sorry that I got angry at you..."

"Neji, Neji!" Tenten said, snapping Neji out of his words, "It's okay. I understand, especially the part wherein you pretended to have amnesia."

"You're not planning to do 'payback time', are you?"

Tenten giggled and said, "No, Neji-kun. I would never do anything bad. I love you so much, Neji. Thank you for being a part of my life."

Neji smiled and replied, "No, thank YOU for devoting your heart to me. Too bad, I love you more than you love me."

A week afterwards...

Tenten was released out of the hospital and Neji walked her home.

"Thank you, Neji." Tenten said as she smiled.

She turned her back to open the door of her house when...

"Tenten, would it be okay if I asked you... Can we have our relationship back?"

Tenten's eyes widened and she smiled. Not facing Neji because of her blushing face, she said, "Of course Neji. Just don't neglect it this time!"

He smiled walked toward her. She turned around and their faces were just an inch away from each other.

Tenten let out a nervous giggle, "Uhmm... Neji, what are you doing?"

"You look so adorable when you're blushing." Neji said as he cupped the both sides of her face.

"What are you-"

She was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. He slid his hands to her waist, making her body closer to his. Tenten responsively placed her hands around his neck.

Neji broke the kiss and said, "I love you."

She blushed a deeper red and replied, "I love you, too, Neji-kun."

And they kissed again as the sun sets slowly but majestically...


End file.
